The present invention relates to an improved drag mechanism for a spinning reel for fishing.
It was disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application Examined Publication No. 57-58947 that a pressure member for pushing brake plates and a drag control knob are formed separately from each other in a drag mechanism of the front drag control type for a spinning reel. In order to prevent the drag control knob from turning spontaneously, engaging teeth are provided on the outside of the pressure member and an engaging claw is engaged with one of the teeth. However, since sea water, sand, garbage or the like is likely to cling to the engaging teeth and the engaging claw, the function of preventing the knob from turning spontaneously cannot be surely maintained. This is a problem. Since the engaging teeth and the engaging claw are provided, the diameter of the knob is increased so that the drag mechanism cannot be provided for the compact spool of a spinning reel. This is also a problem.